


Blame

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Severus expands Harry's horizons.





	Blame

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for the 2017 BBTP_Challenge. Yay, I managed something! 
> 
> **Beta(s):** None, poke me if you spot anything.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Blame

~

“This is all your fault,” muttered Harry, spinning as he checked his reflection in the mirror. 

“I hope so,” Severus said, smirking. “I’ll definitely take the blame.”

Harry huffed. “I look ridiculous!” 

“Come here.” 

Rolling his eyes, Harry walked over to the bed. “I just don’t see the appeal.”

“Come here and I’ll show you.” 

Harry crawled up onto the bed, gasping as Severus reached for him, positioning him over his lap so Harry was straddling him. Slipping his hand under the skirt Harry was wearing, Severus murmured, “Now, this doesn’t feel bad, does it?”

Sighing, Harry closed his eyes as Severus fingered him. “No.” 

They kissed, tongues sliding together, moaning.

“And how about this?” Severus asked as he drew back, pressing his cock to Harry’s hole. 

“Mmm,” Harry moaned. “That always feels good.”

As Harry braced his hands on Severus’ shoulders and began riding him, Severus smoothed his hands up Harry’s thighs. “How does the skirt feel against your skin?” he asked quietly.

“Fuck,” Harry breathed. 

“Good, hm?” Severus started arching up, pressing deeper into Harry. 

“Yes!” 

Within moments, Harry came, painting Severus’ stomach with his come. Severus spilled inside Harry moments later. “Still think the skirt’s ridiculous?” he asked once they’d caught their breath. 

Harry, his head on Severus’ chest, smiled. “Oh, it’s still your fault. But I’m starting to see the appeal.”

~


End file.
